


The key to my Heart

by crazycrystal10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, rockstar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Rockstar AUFollow the journey of Oliver Queen, where he rises to fame and meets the love of his life.





	The key to my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written a while back. It was inspired by the song 'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheeran. This is roughly edited. I hope you like it.

Oliver watched as Felicity entered the pub. She hadn't seen him yet. But all he could see was her. She was all bundled up in her favourite bomber jacket with MIT engraved on the left side, her hair piled under a cap. Once she was seated at the bar, Oliver moved out of the shadows and picking up his guitar he went on to the stage. 

 

He saw the exact moment she saw him. Their eyes connected across the sea of people in between them.  Just seeing how cute his girl looked ( like a little Eskimo) a smile spread across his face. She mouthed the words, “What are you doing ?” to him. 

 

Winking at her, Oliver took hold of the mike and spoke, “Felicity, you are my happiness. You are everything that I didn't even know I needed.” 

 

He watched as her eyes widen in surprise. He was not the most vocal person when it came to sharing his feelings. But tonight was a special night. Looking right at her he started playing the guitar. As the crowd slowly quietened, every one’s eyes on him, he started to give voice his feelings. 

 

He had always loved music. As a young boy it had been something that had connected him to his mother. Moira Queen, she had been a very strict, cold - hearted parent. But when it came to music she changed and she taught a young Oliver how to play. 

 

During college, where he had been a business major in an effort to appease his parents, music had been his salvation. He remembered how he used to pour all his frustrations, all his disappointments and anger into music. It was during those years that something had changed in him. For the first time, he was away from his parents control. He was free of the media that loved to follow him back home. In the college campus, he was just like everyone else. Just an ordinary young man, out to discover himself. 

 

Oliver loved to sing, to pour out what he was feeling. He took to serenading crowds at bars every night. It changed him, being this free - it made him feel alive like never before. 

 

As luck would have it, one night in the audience was a man named John Diggle. John had just come for a drink to unwind after a long day. But then he had heard Oliver's voice. That night, as soon as, Oliver had gotten off the stage, Diggle had introduced himself to the young man as the CEO of a record label and made an offer. 

 

It was an offer that changed Oliver's destiny. 

 

It was the proof of his talent, that within a year of his launch, Oliver rose through the ranks to become the number one billboard record selling artist. With his soulful voice, beguiling blue eyes and that slightly there smile he struck cords in millions of hearts all around the world.  

 

But it all came crashing down. He had been in the last leg of his maiden international music tour when the news of his sister's accident had reached him. By the time he had been able to reach Star City, his sister had been declared dead by the doctors. As he had buried his sweet sister, the only one in his family who had had  faith in him and loved him unconditionally, Oliver had felt something in him shrivel and die. 

 

Where before his music had always been calm, beguiling -  after Thea's death all it resonated was the pain festering inside of him.

 

Oliver had been drowning in his own despair and grief. He had lost track of the day's passing by, he had stopped caring for the deadlines, he had simply stopped loving. He was angry at the world for simply moving on when his sister was forever gone. No matter what he did, Oliver just couldn't cope with losing Thea. The intrusions from media, his parents were starting to drive him crazy when Diggle had him carted off to a small coastal town one night. He had left him with the advice to heal.

 

Oliver didn't know how to heal. He didn't know how to be the person was before he lost Thea.

 

It was then that he had met Felicity Smoak. He still remembers how angry he had been back then. He had been irritated with John for essentially pushing him to go off grid. He had been filled with so much of resentment, mostly towards himself for not making it in time to say goodbye to his sister. 

 

It was after midnight, he had figured it would be the best time to buy groceries by avoiding the day rush. Felicity, she had entered his life like a tornado - hitting him with her shopping cart. He had turned around, irritated to the utmost level and just fed up with everything, to give his piece of mind to the person for crashing into him, only for his words to get stuck in his throat. 

 

Felicity...she had been in a pair of ragged sweatpants, a Wonder Woman t shirt, one hand holding the cart and the other covering her eyes as she mumbled something under her breath. He wanted for her to open her eyes and maybe speak up. When that didn't seem like a possibility as she just kept her eyes scrunched close, Oliver cleared his throat to get her attention. 

 

And then he wished he hadn't. As soon as he cleared his throat, Felicity's eyes snapped open and she started speaking. 

“I'm so, so sorry for hitting you. I didn't mean to do it. But me and shopping carts - it's always been a bad mix. But I couldn't avoid the grocery run any longer. I needed sustenance. I'm just truly sorry.”  With every word that she spoke her voice rose in pitch and along with her speed. 

 

She paused for a moment and Oliver used it as opportunity to pipe in and possibly stop another ramble. 

“But all you have in your cart is ice cream and chips.”  He spoke. 

 

“I'm sorry ?” she replied, her eyes focused on him as she slowly started to take step back from him. As if he wouldn't notice her moving away. 

 

“You said you needed sustenance. I'm pretty sure ice Cream and chips don't come under that category. ” He explained, pointing towards her cart. 

 

“One just does.” She replied. 

 

*

 

A week passed in a hazy blur of grief before their next meeting. 

 

He had taken to walking along the beach every morning. It helped clear his mind. One such morning he came upon Felicity standing at a rather far away end of the beach. He had meant to just walk by her. But that wasn't to be, because this time he got tackled to the ground by a very heavy mass of fur and slobber. 

 

Cue the round two of more rambling, apologies and an overall awkward meeting. 

 

*

 

He didn't know how it happened but Felicity and her not-so-little furball became his daily morning walk companions. Every morning they would walk along the ocean, her furball would greet him everyday just as enthusiastically as their first meeting. 

He would see Felicity's hair being swept by the wind - only for her to gather it in a bun. 

Slowly, day by day, week by week, he began to learn more about her. He learnt how she had to move back to this town to take care of her mother. At a very young, she had created her own tech company. He learnt that her rambling was a part of her, that she was passionate when it came to animals and that she didn't hold back. For Felicity there was middle ground, it was all or nothing when it came to her. 

 

His nights they were no longer filled with grief, pain and nightmares.  _ Felicity, she was his brightest morning after a very long, stormy night.  _

 

One morning he waited for her by the shore, with a rose in hand. He watched her approach, her eyes widen at the sight of the rose. It was only the tiny hitch in her stride that betrayed her nervousness.  And, then she was in front of him. 

 

He, who had serenaded crowds with his songs, was speechless in front of her. He knew what he wanted to say, he knew what he wanted to ask but the words refused to come to him. He let her dog greet him. It was only when she let the dog off of the leash to frolic, did he gather the courage. He looked into her eyes, as deep and wild as the ocean and said, “Felicity, would you like to go on a date with me ?” 

 

His heart was beating a mile per minute, nerves strung. For a moment silence stretched between them. Only to be broken by her softly uttered, “ _ Yes _ .” 

 

_ That yes, it changed his destiny once again _ . 

 

From first date to first kiss she made his heart race. Soon, after that first date they made things official between then. Oliver became a regular fixture in Felicity's home. Her mother, Donna Smoak welcomed him with open arms and a big smile. 

 

Every morning they would leave the house together and walk along the ocean. Only this time, when Felicity's hands went up to gather her hair in a bun, he pushed them away. Instead, he tucked those golden strands behind her ears, cupped her face and kissed those cherry blossom lips of hers. 

 

Kissing Felicity felt like coming home. She was his warmth in the cold winter night, his breath of fresh air when the word had become suffocating. Felicity Smoak, she was his entire world. 

 

*

 

Felicity came with him back to Star City for Thea's memorial service. It had felt like a shock to realize one morning, that it had been a year since he had lost his sister. At times it had felt, like the accident had happened just yesterday. 

 

As he broke down at his sisters grave, Felicity had held his hand and wiped away his tears. 

Meeting his parents had been unavoidable. But Felicity had braved through all the fake smiles and the cold heartedness of his family. 

 

There was no denying the truth that resonated to his very soul. Felicity, she was his future, his one true love. After Thea's death he hadn't been able to write songs. His voice, it just wasn't the same as before. But Felicity, she even changed that.  

 

As he sang the song that he had written for her, tears flowed down her cheeks. She was probably the only person who understood him. As the song came to the end, the entire crowd broke into applause. But the crowd didn't matter. He had eyes only for his sweet girl. 

 

Reaching her, he wiped away her tears and held her hands.  

 

“Oliver, you just sang, in front of a crowd.” she whispered. 

 

“I know, baby.” He murmured, wiping away another tear. 

 

He pulled her close, pulled her into him and pressed his forehead against hers. He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them. 

 

“Felicity, this song it was for you. This song was because of you.” 

 

Pressing his lips to hers, he tried to convey what his words often didn't. He loved Felicity with every fibre of his being. Breaking the kiss, he went down on his knee in front of her and spoke, 

 

“You came to me in the darkest moments of my life. You became my reason of being. Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you make me the happiest man on the face of this earth ?” 

  
  


“Yes !” she replied (more like screamed))

 

He put the ring on her finger, swept her up in his arms and kissed her. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> How was it ? Share your views in the comments. And don't forget to hit kudos. 
> 
> Your feedback is very valuable.


End file.
